


KEVIN'S WISHES

by Ariesjette



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Armpit Kink, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Kevin, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drinking Games, Farting, Filthy, Foot Fetish, Jacking off, Jock Straps, Jock cup, M/M, Not my best, Scent Kink, Shoe Kink, Socks, Stink, Sub Archie, Sub moose, Sweat, The paragraphing is atrocious, These guys..., Truth or Dare, dirty - Freeform, jockstrap, spiritual prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Kevin goes put with the boysand has a great time. But after a long night of drinking he has fun with ~his~ boys.Ps so sorry for the paragraphing. AO3 isn't working with me on this.





	KEVIN'S WISHES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuskyWolfThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/gifts).



> Passion project of mine that isn't very good. Comment if you like it on what else you'd like or hit me up on tumblr @stinkloverdude.tumblr.com.  
> Chuck isn't am absolute dick here. He's a nice guy who's a bit of a douche. This was inspired by muskywolftthings. Hopefully you enjoy it!?!?!?!

Kevin Keller was over the moon. Finally after years of being the gay kid at school he was finally being accepted by the straight guys in school. It all happened after wrestling practice. The team went for milkshakes. Archie being kinda friends with Kevin through veronica made Kevin as comfortable as he could. Kevin was obviously awkward with being around guys that used to bully him and also guys he found hot. Well the last part was kinda true at least. Most of these guys didn't interest Kevin what so ever. But archie, moose, reggie and chuck were definatly eye candy. Kevin has spent a lot of time keeping his…urges in check. He regularly jacked off before and after practice to ensure no boner when a tight body is on top of his. He also was a lot kinked than anyone would think, with his preppy dressing and the like. He enjoyed wrestling mainly due to the scents and smells associated with it. Hot guys getting hot and sweaty with one another dud have a certain 'appeal‘ to someone into the stuff Kevin is. Once when reggie was on top of Kevin, reggie let out a loud fart. Kevin had to pretend to be grossed out and storm off, the guys thought that was hilarious, little did they know Kevin ran to a stall and jerked off.  
Archie looked so fucking hot in the singlet, his ass looked juicy and round. Reggie had the best face he'd ever seen. Chuck was gorgeous, a giant horrible dick of a person but still absolutely hot. And moose. Well Kevin's been fucking with moose for a while now. Worst kept secret in Riverdale was Moose's sexuality. Kevin's been able to live out a few fantasies with moose, mainly due to moose having the gym keys (chuck hated the responsibility of opening the gym and Moose very happily accepted the keys from coach Clayton), as he always got to school before Chuck did. Coach and disobedient jock, janitor catching jock jacking off were a few of the role plays they'd try. The kicker was that as macho as Moose was he was such a bottom sub to Kevin. He loved worshipping Kevin and Kevin reveled in the power. Moose was still quite uncomfortable around Kevin outside of their sexual escapades but Kevin was not one to turn down sex from a hot jock. It was times like this he missed Joaquin… someone who'd spend time with him but he settled. Tonight was gonna be fun. The reggie, archie, chuck and moose were getting drinks and chilling, surprisingly they invited Kevin along. But Kevin did not want to look a gift horse in the mouth. He believed Archie petitioned for him to come, moose must have silently agreed and reggie just agreed, leaving chuck the odd man out and thus out voted.  
After a long day and arduous practice everyone finished and due to the clock running out of time before happy hour ended, the guys just undressed and ran out of the gym. Kevin was elated at this development. Tonight was going to be interested. He chose to keep his jockstrap on and put his boxer-briefs over it to keep the constant boner hidden.  
They arrived at the bar and Chuck handed the bartender a $100 bill and whispered something in his ear. The barman nodded and signaled one of the waiters to take them. The waiter took the boys to a private room. Private fully stocked bar. Kevin heard of places like this. The riverdale elite knew that their kids would drink regardless, so they made these private bars to keep their kids hidden from the judgments of the town and save face if the kids got out of hand. Kevin actually heard his dad talking with Mr. Cooper about places like this, his dad was not happy but Mr. Cooper some how convinced him not to stop it. The room was well furnished and looked opulent. The night was just beginning and Kevin was already having his second shot of taquila. Kevin decided to calm it down after his fourth one and snack on fatty fries so he does not pass out by 8pm. Kevin looked around the room and was pretty happy to see that chuck warmed up to him, doing a Jager bomb with him and having a good laugh at the burn they both experienced, really softened him up.  
The night went on, more drinks were had and more laughs were shared. Archie was being particularly nice to Kevin. They decided that they wanted to get far more drunk than they are. So Reggie called up an Uber to take them back to his place (his parents were in New York for the weekend and he had the house to himself). The bill was already paid for by the powers that be. They stumbled out of the rear entrance. Kevin was relatively sober, he wasn't much of a drinker. He helped Archie to the car, they were followed by chuck who supported reggie. Moose wobbled to the Uber.  
Reggie's house was huge and the Uber dropped them off outside the large gates. "Welcome to casa de Mantel!" Reggie whooped as they entered the house. It was very luxe, deep ebony, elaborate chandeliers and marble were every where. They went up to reggie's room. They put their smelly gym bags down in the spare bedroom (one of the extra bedrooms at least). The boys then went to the den. This was reggie's place and Kevin could certainly smell the musky oaky scent that was Reggie. "Jesus Reg don't you ventilate" Chuck said with a small laugh. "You know you love it" Reggie said making pouting. Kevin stiffened at the mention of stink and the look of Reggie's plum pink lips. Reggie opened a small cabinet with a key. A pack of condoms, lube and a lot of alcohol filled the large cabinet. He opened the mini fridge he had in the corner of the room and that was filled with energy drinks, sports drinks, sodas and beer. The rest of them went wide eye at the stash. “Fuck, Mantle!” Chuck said giving Reggie a bro hug.  
They took a shot of a chocolate flavoured taquila and they winced at the burn. Kevin was actually having a great time, he doesn't do this often and he really enjoyed the company of the guys. They were getting more drunk, Kevin still remained the most sober. Moose yelled the rhythm they used for the football chants "Spinned. The. Bottle. Spin the bottle." Kevin's eyes went wide. What the fuck does Moose think he's doing, these guys would never, never,ev- “Fuck yeah dude.” Reggie slurred. Chuck and Archie looked keen enough but a bit wary.  
They made a circle. “Truth or Dare.” Moose said to chuck who had the Jack Daniels bottle land on him and because he was the first moose gave him the dare specially, otherwise whoever the bottle was spun onto would be given a dare by the person to their right. “Dare” Chuck said with a smirk. "Sniff Archie's Cleats or take a shot of vodka" Moose said challenging chuck. Archie chuckled and removed his shoe. The stink filling up the den. “Fucking hell Andrews!” Reggie said fanning himself. Kevin grew hard at the stink. Moose shot him a knowing look and a nod. "Fuck dude for how long?" Chuck asked. "30 seconds" Moose said. "Fine" Chuck put his nose in the cleat. It stank, everyone laughed at chuck writhing at the stink. Everyone clapped when he took it off his face. "Fuck Andrews wash your fucking feet once in a while" Chuck said disgusted. "Not gonna happen" archie said laughing. This is certainly arousing and the guys were drunk with little inhibition. Kevin was next and Chuck was the one who had to give him his choice. Chuck being a little fucking shit told Kevin to suck on Moose's nipple for 40 seconds when Kevin picked dare. Moose pulled up his shirt and Kevin sucked on the nipple. The boys were laughing at how awkward the two were. Kevin stopped when Archie called time. Luckily his jock kept his erection covered. Kevin spun the bottle and it landed on the red head. "Archie truth or dare" Kevin asked. "Obviously dare" archie replied. "Lick Reggie's pits" Reggie threw Archie a look and raised his arm. Archie dove in surprisingly without asking for a time limit. Reggie giggled at archie eating his pit. Kevin and moose were in awe. Archie lifted his head from the pit, lips covered in Reggie's sweat. “Salty but not bad. At least you weren't wearing deodorant” Archie said wiping the sweat from his lips. The bottle spun and it landed on reggie. "Close your eyes and wait" archie said. Reggie closed his eyes and waited. Archie got up and farted in his face. "Holy fucking shit Andrews THAT FUCKING STINKS. I'M GONNA GET PINK EYE." Reggie shouted as he held his nose. Archie thought this was the funniest thing and was rolling in the floor with laughter. The bottle ended off on moose. Reggie said "since Chuck had to sniff Archie's shoes, why don't you suck on Archie's toe." Moose feigned disgust. He wanted the dirty toe in him. Yes he had a thing for feet but then again who didn't. Archie put his foot on the table once again and Moose slowly removed the sock. Arches had light red curly hair on his toes. The looked scrumptious. Moose went in. He lavished the toes in front of everyone. Luckily the alcohol reduced the perception of the act to a mere joke. Kevin and moose were ferociously hard. Archie's toes were delicious. Salty and soft from being in the cleats. Moose cocked a brow at Kevin. The presidency was set for the night. Archie sniffed reggie's dirty finger after in was on his ass, sniffed chucks hairy pits, necked Kevin and sucked on Moose's finger lewdly. Reggie and chuck did similar acts. Sniffed a few feet and pits, told a few truths on who they'd bang (chuck said veronica cuz bette was insane and for a guy he said juggy for reasons he was going to elaborate on. And reggie said Toni and chuck and winked at chuck lazily due to the alcohol).  
The boys were well liqueured up. Chuck and reggie where the first ones to remove their shirts and declared it was bed time for them. The tall asian and black guy fell asleep on the couch while watching some late night mystery show as background noise. It was actually kind of cute. Their heads rested on one another. It took no time for them to fall asleep due to the inebriation.  
Archie and moose carried on drinking. Archie had a cider. Moose drank a smirnoff ice. Kevin stuck to a rum and coke. They chatted. "Whhhhat do you like in a guy kevin?" Archie asked shyly. “Good sense of humour and a kind heart and-” Kevin started. “None of the boring crap… what physically attracts you kev.” Archie asked as he leaned in closer. Kevin looked over at the two gorgeous men sleeping on the couch. He stared. Kevin spoke in a low voice eyes still fixed on the guys. "Well, a nice face doesn't hurt, jawline and structure. I like muscle but it's not a requirement. Rippling abs and nice thighs are great. Nice feet and pits…. Of course a great ass is amazing and…" Kevin snapped out of his daydream looking at chuck and reggie. He cleared his throat. Archie laughed at him and moose just drank a beer knowingly. “It's okay dude” Archie said slapping kevin's shoulder. "Hic. I won't tell." Archie put his finger on his lips. "Time for me to go to bed" archie said as he yawned flashing his pits to the pit hungry Kevin and Moose. He wobbled to the couch and settled in.  
The room was ripe with the scent of teenage boys that neglected to shower after practice. Sharp and pungent. "Meet me in the spare bedroom" Moose said once he thought archie was out of earshot. Kevin nodded knowing exactly what was about to happen. Moose went down to the bedroom. Kevin stayed and watched his teammates sleeping. They looked angelic. Calm and peaceful. Even Chuck who usually had a cocky smirk or scowl looked peaceful and very handsome. Kevin snapped out of it again and tiptoed to the spare bedroom where a feast for the senses awaited. He got to the room and caught Moose with a sock over his face sniffing deeply. “It's Archie's ” he said handing over the sock to Kev. Kevin brought it to his nose. It was funky and burned his nose. It made Kevin a bit high. Damn that ginger stank. Spicy and warm. These were Archie's other pair so it didn't have the he fresh stink of the ginger's feet but an older mustier version. Moose pilfered through reggie's bag. He never wore socks but his undershirt was stained yellow form his sweaty pits. Moose sniffed that and let out a groan. “Fuuuck dude sniff this.” he handed over the white and yellow garment. It smelled strong and pungent, it was slightly spicy but mostly just unadulterated stink. Reggie was so hot, Kevin wanted his pits to nosh on after a practice. Kevin had a fucking hot dream of fucking reggie after a sweaty sexy gym sesh reggie fucked Kevin hard in the steam room. Kevin woke up with his thick cock leaking pre, it took a few tugs while recollecting the dream to have Kevin Cumming on himself, he licked it up and went back to sleep. "Fuck Moose" Kevin said as he met Moose's lips. Kevin straddled Moose. The room was large and they were making out on the cream carpet. Kevin stopped the kiss to undo his shirt. Moose did thr same. Moose's big hands rubbed on kevin's freckled back, nails scraping lightly as Moose looked up at Kevin with lust. "Fuck kev you're gorgeous you know..." Moose mouthed into kevin's chest as he placed kisses on the newly bulked up chest. Kevin pulled him up to kiss again. This was passionate and sexy. Hands and lips were everywhere. Kevin groaned and Moose moaned.  
They were having a great time, all the tension from the dirty truth or dare was being worked out now. “Fuck that's so hot dudes” Archie said rubbing his crotch in the doorway. Kevin and Moose froze. They'd been caught by archie. “No way don't stop for me…I mean…” Archie said gesturing to the massive bulge in his pants. Kevin looked like a kid at Disney land. Finally that hot slab of ginger muscle would be his. “Get the fuck in here” Kevin barked. Archie smiled as he shucked off his boxer shorts, leaving him in tighty whities(…? They were more of a beige from those sweaty ginger nuts and the dirt they produced). Archie fell to his knees. Kevin still straddling Moose made out with Archie. Moose lifted himself off the ground and necked Archie. Bette and veronica were soft and sweet when they kissed archie. Moose kissed to make bruises. The hottest make out session ever happened between Kevin and Archie. Archie tasted like beer and sweetness. Kevin knew he tasted like coke and rum. The ginger had a fit tongue, giving kevin's ample dexterity a run for his money. They fought for dominance.“If you're gonna do this I'm in charge here” Kevin said onto Archie's lips. “Fair enough kev” Archie said in a husky tone and nipped at kevin's lower lip. This has taken a turn for the dirty. Kevin brought Archie's musty sock up to Archie's nose.“Do you know how much you fucking stink hey arch. We loved your stinky feet today. You love it too right?” Kevin said grinding the sock into Archie's nose. Archie nodded. “Yes it's smells gross but also so sexy… why kev?” Archie asked with wide eyes between deep sniffs. “Cuz you're my bitch and that's what bitch do…they love what their masters give them. Isn't that right moose?" Moose nodded like a child…. Kevin had him whipped.  
“Right arch… let's try something” Kevin said as he tied the sock over Archie's eyes. “guess who's scent this is and moose won't fart in your face…okay” Kevin said in the most dominant tone the prep had ever taken. Moose smirked and got is ass ready. Kevin viciously licked Moose's ass. He collected the spit in his mouth and swallowed. “Heh gotta warn you moose is ripe and dirty” he said with an evil laugh. Kevin dug in his teammates bags and brought out a few stinky items. The first was a cleat, second a jockstrap, third underarmour, fourth cup and fifth another sock. “Okay Andrews.…let's get this started. First up is a cleat... let's see if you can Identify the stench" Kevin fastened the shoe to Archie's face. The only sound in the room was Archie's deep sniffing. “Moose” Archie said timidly. With that moose ripped a fart in Archie's face. Fuck it smelled so bad archie coughed. "Wrong that was Chuck's… wanna sniff it some more?" Kevin asked and Archie nodded. Archie huffed the cleat and it was amazing. Next was the jock. "Who's?" Kevin barked. "R-reggie sir?" Archie replied carefully. "Moose. Again." Moose ripped another one. "That scent you'll get quite acquainted with bitch, it's mine." Kevin said as he grabbed Archie's ginger locks. Next was underarmour. "Archie who's is this?" Kevin said in a sweet sinister tone. "Moose" archie replied. “Wow one right…. Well done pig” Kevin said in an equally scary sweet tone. "This is my favourite cup to sniff you have to guess who it's from okay bitch?" Kevin said in Archie's ear, making the light hair on Archie's neck stand up. The cup looked like a breathing mask on the sweet boy. Archie found this the most acrid and smelly. Burned his nose and made him cough… he grew to love it. "Who's is it Archiekins?" Kevin whispered. "Fuck man I don't know, reggie's?" Pfffttttt. Another fart in the boys face. He took in the fart with the cup still on his face. Archie was close to passing out high on stink. "Here's a secret. That's Hiram Lodge's cup. He gave it to me as a gift after a few fuck sessions. He wore it in prison everyday and I give it back to him every now and then to replenish his sexy latino scent. He likes when I call him Papi. Something about always wanting a sweet boy of his own" Kevin whispered this in Archie's ear. Archie came. The confession was too hot to handle. Archie's tighty whities went grey at the liquid. Archie's fire red pubes could be seen in the now translucent fabric. "One last item. A sock." Kevin said in a chiding tone. "Chuck." Archie said pathetically. He was spent, humiliated and horny. The last fart of the night had the best yet strange effect on archie. His cum soaked dick was springing back to life nearly immediately due to the ass fumes from Moose.  
"Moose suck him off. Clean his dick and make him cum again" Kevin ordered. Moose was also close, jacking off while watching the hot display of power in front of him and farting in his captains face. Moose lay on the plush carpet and wiggled till he was under Archie's dripping crotch. He peeled aside the fabric and sucked the cum from around Archie's balls. Moose enjoyed the scent of teen balls and cum, all to familiar with the scent. He loved the red pubes. He took Archie's uncut dick in his mouth. He licked in the head of the foreskin and played with the extra skin. He took all 8 inches and gargled the dick sending waves of pleasure through archie. Archie groaned and cried and finally blew his second hot sticky load down Moose's throat and moose shot his sticky load all over his glistening abs.  
Kevin sat on the bed and jacked. His new subs were hot together. "Moose, archie feet." Kevin ordered them. They recovered and put their feet in front of Kevin. Kevin pushed Archie's left foot and Moose's right foot together to fuck. He pushed his dick in the warm stinky hole made by his subs sexy feet. The two leaned on their sides and lifted their other foot to Kevin who sniffed them ad he fucked their other foot. Overwhelming sensations pushed Kevin to an amazing orgasm. "Fuck guys this is a mess. Moose clean up. I have a long future to chat to archie about" Kevin said as he pulled archie in for a kiss.  
That was the start to a long and sexy fun time for archie at kevin's hand (or dick).

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
